warframefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Блог участника:Zero Leaf/Спамфрэйм: Три года спустя. Часть вторая, дополненная.
thumb|338px Кто не помнит своего прошлого, '' '' обречен пережить его ошибки вновь. Загуглите Имя Сами Варфрэйм, как и любая онлайн игра с непрерывно сохраняемой прогрессией, и в особенности как онлайн-игра с частыми обновлениями, находится в постоянном движении. Старые части уходят, новые части приходят, спагетти кода с каждым годом запутываются всё сильней, а топовый ранг мастерства продолжает расти. Однако окунувшись с головой в наш грайнд мы позволяем чему-то важному прошмыгнуть прямо перед нашим носом. А именно Изменению. К примеру, Ближний Бой 2.0, с Притоком, Счетчиком и Калекой уже скоро канет в лету, под траурные речи и отдающие уважение стены “'F'”, а освободившееся место займет ББ 3.0. Изменение? Вроде да. Но не ради такого изменений я решил потыкать палкой, и в конечном итоге вернуть к жизни, один из своих старых блогов. Меня интересует изменения другого плана. Если представить что контент, создаваемый разработчиками, это русло, по которому будет течь река, то игроки в этом случае являют собой сам нескончаемый поток. И точно так же, как и бурная река, мы способны по собственной воле менять своё русло, если существующее нас не удовлетворит. Я говорю о мета-гейме вокруг способностей варфрэймов и запутанных взаимоотношениях этого метагейма с контентом. Чем абилки были, чем они стали, как они изменяли новенький (и старый) контент и как контент изменял их в ответ, а главное, как игроки адаптировались ко всем этим изменениям. Алсо, следует ли мне прицепить к каждому пункту по голосовалке, как Вы считаете? Голосую за голосовалки Мне и так норм thumb|left|200px|Но я - Энергия. Я не могу быть уничтооо... =Часть 1: Тенно используют ключи...= Старый блог, об эволюции спам-меты от первого дня ОБТ до начала 2015 всё ещё весьма читабален, и возможно окажется интересным источником для новых игроков или же напоминанием о тёплых и ламповых временах для старых. Но не у всех есть время его читать/перечитывать, так что вот TLDR в одном абзаце: Прежде чем появились Дереликты с хранилищами, скрывающими повреждённые моды, способности были вобщем норм, но дорогие и на каждом углу не поультуешь.То было давно и неправда. Когда же мы начали ультовать например Миазмой на каждом углу (буквально, лол) кому-то в ДЕ не понравилось как абилки стали вычищать комнаты лучше чем пушки, и вскоре у нас появились Обнуля и манасосущие паразиты у каждой фракции. А ответным шагом со стороны сообщества, разумеется, стал АФК-кампинг в безопасности Воронки Вобана. ДЕ относились к способностям как к угрозе, которая раз за разом ломала их идеальные, настроенные и смазанные планы о том чем их игра должна быть, а чем нет. Но за несколько лет картина успела измениться, и теперь мы оказались там, где мы оказались: Способности скалирующиеся с модами в оружии, или даже просто скалирующие свой урон вплоть до бесконечности уже успели стать обыденным явлением, совершенно не нарушающим баланс. Так что же с тех пор успело измениться?thumb|300px Попробуем разобраться Прежде чем перемывать кости чему-нибудь интересному, отвлечёмся на простую тему для начинающих: “Почему способности, наносящие от силы пару тысяч урона в каком-то радиусе, кто-то вообще мог называть ОП?”. Ни Лавина Фроста, ни Реконинг Оберона ни даже старые ульт Новы и Миазма Сарины , казалось бы, не способны убить ничего, кроме низкоуровневой мелочи. И это верно. Вот только насколько часто приходилось убивать что-либо кроме низкоуровневой мелочи во времена, когда способности наносящие прямой урон были актуальны? Вылазки с лвл60-80 подоспели позже, рейды с лвл90 тоже. Не было Элитной Резни, начинающейся с лвл80, или даже заказов с 50+, а трёхзначные уровни были не просто диковинкой, а музейным экспонатом, который игрокам, не тратящим по нескольку часов на одну миссию, довелось может лишь разок увидеть на Перехвате Феникса . Упоминать о повышении уровня на первый взгляд может показаться банальным, или даже не стоящим упоминания, но это только на первый взгляд. Появление все большего и большего количества “высокоуровневых” миссий, как и постепенное их принятие и включение в нормальный гемплей создало новую нишу для прежде оказавшихся бы невостребованными способностей. Мэйм Эквинокс сейчас кажется благословением господним, но пару лет назад его называли слишком медленной и мудрёной способностью, когда обычным мобам едва хватало хп, чтобы пережить например один каст Лавины Фроста. “Старые” способности по-прежнему неплохо зачищают обычные миссии на звездной карте, но новый контент создал спрос на “новые” наносящие урон способности. Новые способности, которые можно дать новым фрэймам, или реворкнуть в наборы старым. Это же повышение уровней положительно сказалось и на актуальности бафферов/дебафферов и саппортов в обычном игровом процессе, поскольку повысилось не только хп, но и наносимый врагами урон. Итого: как не крути, для всех только один жирный плюс. ...или нет? +1 Раньше было лучше, наверно. thumb|center|550px "Efficiency is failing. I need more conflict!" Кроме простого повышения уровней мобья (т.е. статов, скалирующихся с уровнем), за это время успело подкрасться и больно ударить по затылку ещё и увеличение интенсивности игрового процесса. Новые типы миссий не дают игроку поблажек, а агрессивно пытаются утопить его в бесконечном потоке мобов. Который могут сдержать только самые сильные билды, а не какие-попало сборки, коих не касалось рука ни одного известного ютубера. Очевидный пример тому, разумеется, Резня , но даже заказы на Равнинах бросают на игрока значитльно больше мобов и значительно больше элитных юнитов, чем тех одновременно можно встретить на выживании, обороне или раскопках. Чем больше мобов вокруг, тем веселее играть, но в погоне за более эффективной зачисткой всё больше и больше фрэймов, которые “вроде бы” и справлялись на оборонах и выживаниях (особенно те, чьи способности давно не видели реворков) чувствуют себя на этих режимах совершенно не в своей тарелке. Всему причиной сменившаяся философия дизайна. Если когда-то мы просто смеялись, что ДЕ описывают свою игру как ''“тактический экшен от третьего лица”, то теперь уже не может быть и сомнения, что Варфрэйм является чем-то кроме "Dynasty Warriors с кибернинцзя в главной роли". Энергия, что когда-то была редким и ценным ресурсом, позволяющим исользовать свои абилки всего пару-тройку раз минуту, обзавелась десятком способов пассивной регенерации, которые теперь позволяют высвобождать цветастые спецэффекты по поводу и без него. Челлендж больше не в “тактическом” сбережении этого ресурса, а в активном использовании способностей для более эффективной зачистки толп. Размер этих толп продолжает расти, чтобы повысить челлендж, и создает ситуации, в которых нам ''приходится''' использовать все доступные нам орудия массового поражения. Причем больше не ради понтов, эффективного фарма или экономии времени, а просто потому, что иначе - слишком тяжело. Хорошо ли это? Несомненно! Потому что кроме более напряженного, а следовательно, и более весёлого игрового процесса, ситуации, требующие раскачанного снаряжения, помогают и прогрессии, делая её более востребованной чем опциональной. Однако в этот раз всё не так однозначно, как было в предыдущем пункте, поскольку ради того, чтобы создать подобный напряженный геймплей пришлось пожертвовать фрэймами которые “больше не вытягивают”. Какой Варфрэйм лучше? Тактический шутер С толпами мобов Я тут только ради квестов thumb|right|350px Этошланка! К слову, о карманном ядерном оружии. Куда наводить свои поляренные и натёртые слоями кувы Алгоритмы Эвклида как не на огромных ворлд-боссов… которые у нас за это время успели появиться? Фарм боссов всегда являлся частью игры, но они никогда не были такими громадными, ''а главное никогда не требовали координированой пати. Появление Терралиста, а позже и всей его родни, добавило разнообразия гейплею. Четфрёхфазовый босс с тонной хп, который к тому же оказался невосприимчив к большинству способностей большинства фрэймов заставил переосмыслить привычные методы ведения боевых действий. Для большинства игроков подобное ”переосмыслить" оказалось не по зубам, и уже едва ли не на следующий день сформировалась “оптимальная композиция" фрэймов, которой беспрекословно придерживались как те, что хотел получать с одной ночи побольше осколков, так и те, кто просто не знали что делать. Итого: плюс за разнообразие, минус за нёрф Хромы. Я не буду перемывать кости ривенам, раз пишу при способности так что…. ...перейдем сразу к голосовалке? Эйдолон Тридолон Цефалон thumb|264px =Часть 2: Спам-Файтер= Ещё одна тихая революция, влияние которой на игру можно недооценить, это постепенное введения фрэймов, чьи способности создают определенный стиль геймплея, а не просто “раскрывают тему фрэйма-пирата сугубо эстетически”. В этом пункте нас особенно интересуют “ультимативные''” способности, которые становятся просто “четвёртыми”, создающими/дополняющими выбранный плэйстайл. Прародителями тому можно назвать Валькирию и Мезу , чей стиль игры строится вокруг одной сильной четвёртой способности, тогда как остальные три всячески дополняют её пассивными баффами или нишевыми активками, что юзабельны лишь в паре-тройке ситуаций. Чтобы лучше увидеть контраст, взглянем на Вольта: Его 1 и 4 во многом делают одно и то же - наносят урон и станят врагов, только Перегрузка охватывает больше площади, тогда как Шок имеет значительно более низкую стоимость. Льдинка и Лавина Фроста это и вовсе “Лёд | Больше льда” потому что оба фрэйма - артефакт времён, когда энергия расходовалась “тактически” (другими словами, не всегда хватало на ульту), и в нынешних реалиях оба спямят своей ультой, абсолютно забив на слабенькие единички. 1 и 4 Валькирии имеют различные функции, полезные или бесполезные в различных ситуациях, а именно “Get over here” и “Rawwwr!”, а 1 и 4 Нидуса это уже совсем другая история. Примеры: *Валькирия, Экскалибур и Ивара - фрэймы построенные вокруг призванного оружия *Меза и Титания - построенные вокруг реплэйсера геймплея *Октавия и Сарина - построенные вокруг одной, наносящей урон способности *Нидус - построенные вокруг собственной механики стаков *Лимбо - построенный вокруг механики Разлома *Плюс пара пропущенных мною фрэймов, которыми я достаточно не играл Постройка Фрэйма вокруг геймплея, а не темы - крайне положительное изменение, которое внесло в игру огромное количество разнообразия, помимо отказа от очередного рескина 15м 360град. ульт. Единственный "недостаток" этого в том, что слишком много фрэймов до сих пор строится лишь вокруг эстетической темы. Мета в Frame Fighter после первой волны нёрфов Get over here! Hadouken! thumb LF RJ, EV, Buff ''А что, если мы дадим игрокам халявной энергии, но они не станут без нужды спамить своими способностями на каждом углу?'' Звучит как-то слишком уж оптимистично, не так ли? Но это именно та ситуация, в которую ДЕ эскалировали свою борьбу со спамом способностями, выпустив систему Фокуса вместе со Вторым Сном. “Триня больше не нужна” – в один голос заявляли орнгранеры, часами стоящие в трубе и давно смирившиеся с раз за разом лоуролящими ротациями '''С. С некоторых билдов началась сниматься энергоэффективность, заменяясь силой, Сарины и Эши могли ультовать не просто на каждом углу, но даже и разок-другой между углами, а мелкие хулиганства со спамом способностей всё чаще поднимались до уровня организованной преступности. Новая Эра игровой меты, в которой никто больше не хотел пользоваться огнестрелом стучала уже в двери. Но зачем спамить способностями там, где лут на хлеб не намажешь и в карман класть побрезгаешь? К слову, о луте. Вместе с виновником внезапного обилия энергии в наших полосках энергии – одного нода одной из школ фокуса – в игру были добавлены 5 полноценных древ навыков. Которые по большей части оказались заполнены бессмысленными перками, но эй, закрытые перки всё одно интересно открывать, к тому же это дало новую цель для грайнда. Грайндить значительно менее интересно, чем открывать новые перки, и поэтому игроки, которым на посчастливилось набить миллионы Фокуса в первые дни, вынуждены были медленно, но, верно, продвигаться по древу навыков, вливая в него дневной кап за дневным капом. К счастью, этот грайнд занимал не так уж и много времени, для тех, кто знал места и знал страты. Четыре игрока на Драко, один несёт АоЕ дамагера чтобы спамить свою абилку, одна Триня чтобы энергии у того всегда было достаточно (потому что даже Зенурика катастрофически не хватало), по желанию баффер или просто два вагона с Коррозийными проекциями. Мы все проходили через такой же одноликий грайнд, со стратами, облегчающими его. Будь то ящик на Рио с Джагернаутом и двумя волусами-стражами, труба с Некросом и Вобаном, Оборона в бездне с Мезой и “Жадной” Мэг, разлом-Аксий выживание с Октавией и новой на ускор или просто любая корейская ММО от маилру. Страты облегчают грайнд, и в нашем случае – на Драко – не нужно было даже лишних телодвижений. Мобы сами респавнились и пёрли неостановимым потоком, как и лут. Пока игроки не ленились и исправно прожимали “Свою” кнопку (или просто стояли вагончиком, лол) вся группа продолжала работать как отлаженный механизм, и ожидала награды. Эх, старые добрые времена. Именно из-за таких страт ДЕ и относились к способностям как к угрозе. Но я отвлекаюсь. Так как же обилие энергии, принесённое системой фокуса, отразилось на спаме? По большей части никак. Зенурик сделал жизнеспособным некоторые билды и в целом облегчил жизнь кастерам, но энергии и раньше было предостаточно. Спам это восе не последствие обилия энергии – It's not a question of can or can't – а средство тривиализации контента. Облегчения грайнда. Вот такой вот на первый взгляд парадокс. А кем вы стояли на драко? Самым важным Триней вагончиком Пропустил эту тусовку Но ты не можешь восстать против своего создателя thumb|250px Имнно по этой причине ДЕ когда-то видели в способностях угрозу. А их планы, что раз за разом нарушались абузом “ОП абилки” до фикса – это скорость потребления игроками нового контента. Однако Равнины (и грядущая Венера) залатали эту проблему, добавив в игру новый грайнд не связанный со способностями. Что позволяет мне вернуться к вроде-бы оставленной теме. На чем мы там остановились? Чем больше разнообразных ниш, тем больше фрэймов могут оставаться в своих небольших кружках по интересам, не цапаясь за территорию с остальным списком в классном журнале и не сильно отрываясь вперед от единомышленников. Разнообразие. Идилия. Но ультующик на каждом шагу Сарины и Эши всё равно разлрожают. Так как же решить проблему со спамом способностей на обычных миссиях раз и навсегда? Два самых очевидных решения, что плавают на поверхности - это чинить либо “''Способности''“, либо “''Спам''”, т.е. либо нерфить и ребалансить всё, чтобы спамить было просто нечем, либо добавлять способностям кулдаун, чтобы спамить не получалось вообще. Нёрфы отложим напотом, а остаток этого пункта потратим чтобы разобраться как лучше ограничить способности, для чего это нужно, и нужно это вообще. Кулдаун отпадает сразу, потому что один из неизменных столпов дизайна Фрэйма - динамичный акшон геймплей, который оказался бы начасто убит, появись у способностей долгий кулдаун (привет, Элитка и спин-ту-вин). Так что решением ДЕ в краткосрочной перспективе оказались шоковые эскимосы и эскимосы-пиявки, лишающие игрока энергии если тех во время не убить (что кстати требовало от игрока ускорения геймплея, в то время как кулдауны замедлили бы его), а так же Обнуля, создающие карманы имунитета к способностям. Это было решение на скорую руку, которое сообществом оказалось принято вштыки отчасти потому, что оно являлось крайне “несправедливым” для игрока (в противовес боссам из Душ, которые несправедливы лишь настолько, насколько сам игрок криворук). Системным же решением этой проблемы, которое начало приносить плоды лишь спустя пару лет, стало изменение дизайна способностей таким образом, чтобы фактор, ограничивающий способность, являлся её неотъемлемой частью. Например Мир в Огне Эмбер , выдающий (выда'вавший', о нерфах позже) стабильное и заранее обусловленное количество урона в секунду, т.е. кроме Катализатора спамить просто нечем. Мэйм Эквинокс , выдающий огромный урон по огромной области, которые старым 15/360 и не снились, однако механика накопления заряда лишает бездумный спам всякого смысла. Или Нидус Нидуса, способность, наносящая десятки тысяч урона, ровно 0ед из которого получают мобы, оказавшиеся вне её узенького радиуса. Всё это - примеры способностей чье ограничение (низкий бёрст урон, накопление урона и мизерный радиус) НЕ препятствует их использованию, и НЕ делает их более скучными, а наоборот открыто заявляет о себе при первом же использовании, предоставляя игроку дополнительную “проблему” ''- для каждого фрэйма свою - которую предстоит научиться решать чтобы выжимать из фрэйма максимум. Подобные ограничения увеличивают потолок навыка владения рамкой, делают геймплей менее безмозглым, и, кроме того, они просто выполняют свою основную функцию - держать влияние способностей в узде. А что с Умброй делать то? Выдать Величественный Клинок. Пускай и дальше спамит Сияющим Копьем. thumb|300px Цикл не может быть прерван. А теперь пункт о том, что я не могу проигнорировать точно так же, как это не могли проигнорировать ДЕ: “Что делать со способностями, которые уже в игре и уже нездорово используются сообществом?” Нужно нерфить, это и ежу понятно. Однако намного важнее чем сам нерф - найти причину по которой эта способность стала проблемой. И по этой причине все нёрфы можно условно разделить на три категории: Способность настолько влиятельная (именно “влиятельная”, а не “сильная”), что' позволяет игрокам игнорировать один или несколько ключевых аспектов игры, Подобные способности позволяют игрокам с лёгкостью свести на нет ВЕСЬ чаллендж от геймплея, а оставлять их нетронутыми чревато как минимум тем, что они могут рано или поздно быть приняты в мету и оказаться “обязательными”. Пример тому - старое Благословение Тринити, дававшее всей группе полную неуязвимость. Вторая категория, это собственно способности сделавшие фрэйма “обязательным” для того или иного контента, которые может и не наносят катастрофического урона Балласу балансу, но ''полностью отбивают у игроков желание использовать других фрэймов'', находящихся в одном кружке по интересам с “обязательным”. Популярность Хромы подскочила до небес среди Терралист-Хантеров, и такой бы и осталась, если бы Векс Броня не словила бы нерф. Разумеется, если кружок по интересам слишком узок, как например с двумя фермерами, то таким словить нерф значительно труднее. И третья, самая зловещая категория нерфов. Нерфы, которые случаются только потому, что ''сообщество слишком долго продолжает ныть на о каком-либо фрэйме''', и у ДЕ просто не остается другого выбора кроме как поддаться, лишь бы удовлетворить и заткнуть толпу. Этому есть прецедент, который повторяется уже не первый год: ''“Нова, Сарина, Эш, Эмбер, Эквинокс (вычеркнуть понерфенное) таскают все мои фраги. ДЕ, понерфите их к чертям, чтобы мои фраги никто больше не таскал”. Зловещим я его назвал потому, что это явный пример Порочного круга - ситуации, которая шаг за шагом приводит к своему повторению. Сколько фрэймов не понерфь, эта проблема не решиться, потому что к ней приводит не фрэйм с лёгкой в использовании абилкой, а игрок по ту сторону экрана. Избавиться от него нёрфами нам не удастся, а главное следует ли пытаться избавиться от него вообще? Это такие же игроки, как и все остальные, с единственным отличием в том, что они любят играть фрэймом зачищающим комнаты, а не вашим любимым. Нёрф за нёрфом они вынуждены кочевать с фрэйма на фрэйма – с них не станется. Но стремясь испортить им жизнь единственное чего сообщество добилось – это разорённой тропы фрэймов, к которым ДЕ бояться приковаться годами после нёрфа. Стремясь вызвать нерф фрэйма, который кажется слишком сильным и которым пользуется слишком много игроков, мы лишь вызываем повторение этого порочного цикла внос и вновь. Кто знает, может после очередного нерфа волна перекинется-таки на вашего любимого фрэйма, и сделает его кандидатом для следующего нерфы. ДЕ явно готовы продолжать идти на уступки, если вайн на форумах достигнет критической точки, так что пока мы как сообщество не поймём этой простой правды существования этой проблемы, она не прекратит возвращаться вновь и вновь как Порабощённый нами Капитан Вор. Посмотрите на него... Тенно используют Тигрис. Он очень эффективен. Эта смерть временна. Моё существование вечно! Я не могу быть уничтожен! thumb|center|650px =Вместо заключения= Но я не могу позволить себе завершить этот блог на печальной ноте. В Варфрэйме есть своя доля проблем, в том числе со способностями и с балансом, однако в данный момент бок о бок уживается больше способностей, чем когда-либо за всю историю игры. Особенно для тех авантюристичных душ, что время от времени отваживаются играть не ради прогресса, ранга или дохода, продолжая быть скованными мета-одобренными билдами и самым последним контентом, а играть так, как хочется им самим. Что бы не приносило им веселье и наслаждение от игры. Спамить часами одной кнопкой всё так же весело как было когда-то, и это может продемонстрировать Экскалибур. Вспыхивающие сами по себе цифры опыта, окруженные голубоватым свечением, это по-прежнему завораживающее зрелище, как может показать Октавия. Испепелять одним лишь взглядом толпы, держа в руках по паре Миротворцев всё так же захватывает дух, как, впрочем, и прорывать свой путь когтями, или витающим стеклом. Этот обзорный экскурс в историю развития Варфрэйма (и отчасти в закулисье игростроя) стремился показать, что лучший способ борьбы с одноликим спамом способностей — это вовсе не нерфы или поверхностные ограничения, от которых не лучше ни игре, ни игроку, а разнообразие. Разнообразие режимов, разнообразие геймплея, разнообразие контента, разнообразие игровых стилей, в конце концов разнообразие фрэймов и их способностей. А изменение — это отнюдь не что-то пугающее, а постоянный процесс, что годами поддерживает игру свежей, а грайнд - терпимым. Как-то так. ГЦ всем, кто дожил до конца. Оказался ли этот блог для вас интересным? Нет. Нет, но я дочитал и хочу ещё. Категория:Записи в блоге